Don't Mess With Mother Nature
by Pulchar.Stellarum
Summary: First RotG story so give it time. When Jsck messes with another spirit's job one two many times, he and the other guardians meet the consequences and some new friends.


Her black strappy stilettoes made a _click-clacking_ sound on the pavement that was covered in a wet slush from te recent storm. As she strolled down Michigan Ave. in the Windy City, not bothering to step around the puddles of melted slush, she marveled at the feel of the ground beneath her feet. She so rarely left the skies; everytime her feet touched the earth she immediately felt…well, grounded. It was an overwhelming, though not unpleasant, feeling that tamped down the constant need to be in the sky, flying free, and reveling the glorious power of the skies and herself. When she was on the ground, it was almost a relief not to always be on the move, going wherever the winds took her. But she always returned to the air as her nature would not allow more than a slight reprieve from the winds.

It must have been the closer proximity to her mother, because whenever she was on the earth she always felt a healing effect tht left her feeling refreshed ad invigorated when she took off again. As she continued down the mushy streets of Chicago she thanked her mother silently for her heealing touch. When she craned her neck up to see the grey, cloud-filled sky that she had recently vacated, she felt the stiffness already setting into her neck and her whole body ached from her battle with that annoying spirit of winter.

She sighed, knowing it would take an unusually long sojourner to heal fully. She might as well go visit her cousins at the lake while she waited. She would talk with the nixies and see what they thought she should do about the aggravating spirit of winter, Jack Frost. Their recent battle was only one in a string of many close encounters, since he insisted on interfering with her work so often. She was already on a tight schedule and needed to be finished before summer started in a few weeks, and when the annoying spirit showed up today and refused to leave when she told him to, she had snapped. She had attacked him and he retaliated. She touched a bit of frost burn on her exposed shoulder and winced. They had both suffered so injuries: it had taken her a half hour to get all the ice off of her clothes, longer to get her hair unfrozen and moving on the wind currents again, and Frost had left heading Northward with a completely soaked and more than slightly singed.

It never used to be so hard to scare the little boy off. It must have been his recent elevation to Guardian status that had made him more comfortable with his powers and that much harder to beat. Be she swore if the kid came poking his nose into her business one more time she would electrocute his frozen ass, Guardian or no.

She sighed again and rubbed her temples as she thought of the long wait she would have before another warm front moved in so that she could conjure up another storm for the area. It was going to be a dry summer for the Midwest and she had been given the task of giving the plants and water supply a boost before the dry months hit. Her and Jack's battle had only made the air cooler and covered the ground in sleet, the by product of their respective powers clashing, meaning it would there would be less time to do her job hear and move onto the next region.

_Ugh, Mother isn't going to be happy with me at all_, she thought. _Maybe I can finally convince her to do something about Frost, though. She certainly won't be pleased about him messing with the weather again._ She chuckled a little, thinking of Frost's expression if he ever met her mother in one of her moods. Yes, that was something she could look forward to. As her outlook on existence brightened, she put a little skip in her step as she continued down the road towards Lake Michigan.

**A/N: How'd you like it? No she won't be a bad guy; she's just fed up with Jack's messing with her job. What, exactly, is her job, you ask? Well, that (and her name) will be revealed later in the story. Stay tuned, Jack POV is coming up next.**


End file.
